Once Bitten
by saphirearella
Summary: Benny/Ethan slash. Jesse has been abusing Benny for a while now. When he bites Benny, how will Benny keep it from Ethan?
1. Sickening Revelation

I stiffen as I feel his harsh lips, his cold mouth on mine. I can't do anything but submissively stand there, in his strong arms. He has the upper hand, he's strong, he's fast, he's intelligent, and he's a vampire, and I can't do anything, because I'm just a mortal. I'm just a weak, little mortal. He pulls away to take a breath, but I see that look in his eyes as he looks at me. He returns, crushing his bitter mouth onto mine. I can't even move. He's got me completely and utterly trapped. If not for his wall of lips, then his strong male body. He pulls away, playing with my hair.

"You always resist, but you know you love it. You know you can't resist me, my touch, my lips. I'm the only one who will ever kiss you, ever make you feel loved, because no one likes you. Because you're disgusting, and it's impossible for anyone else to love you. Only I can love you. No one else really likes you. That boy you hang out with, he doesn't care. He just stays with you because no one else with hang around him. You're _nothing _to him, or Sarah, or Erica, or that little blonde twit. You are only _something _when you are with me." The whole time he speaks I shiver, my head downcast. I don't look him in the eyes, because their image has already been burned into my mind. Cold, heartless, harsh. Just like his voice. Just like his lips. His words slice through me, but he doesn't care.

He never does anything beyond kisses. Just sickening kisses that bare no love. He breathes on my neck, planting loveless, freezing kisses down my neck. I place my arms around myself to keep warm, keep something to myself, but he takes them and wraps them around his back. Against my will. He kisses my lips again, but he uses tongue, and that sickens me the most. I have no control over what he does. I don't even engage in the kisses, but somehow he enjoys them. I'm just a holding spot for his lips. He doesn't love me. He tells me when he gets mad how hated I am. How disgusting I am. How I can never be loved. He lets up.

"You may return home now, Benny. But keep in mind-" And his voice changes to a deadly whisper. "_I am the only one who will ever love you, and no one there cares about you. Not your parents, your grandparents, your "friends" No one. Bye-bye now, Benny._" He flies off, into the night, leaving me and my cold violated body to walk home, in the hoodie that his filthy hands grabbed and held. I want to take a shower, but no matter how much hot water I use, no matter how much soap, he still remains. That vampire that haunts my days and nights. _Jesse._

I run home, and when I get in, I'm greeted by a warm smile and an apple scented candle. Grandma doesn't know, no one does. I fake my best smile.

"Hey, Grandma. Watching soaps? Brewing potion? What are you up to?" I smile and sound happy. She believes. I wish she wouldn't sometimes.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm just knitting."

"Sounds...fun. Have fun, Grandma." I give her a thumbs up and head to my room. A geeky little spot with sci-fi junk and memorabilia. I feel good here. It smells like my friends. It smells like Ethan.

I lay on the bed, and I feel all it's warmth rush toward me. I craved this while I was out. It's chilly outside at this time of year. I get a call on the phone. I need not to even check the caller ID. It's Ethan. He sounds cheery.

"Hey, Benny. I got Gallacattack 6! It's supposed to be awesome! It has Captain America as an unlockable characters, and...as another one...it's Batman! I can't wait to play it!" I know that I'll sound tired when I speak, but I laugh and join in the excitement.

"Dude, that's sweet! I can't wait, either! It sounds awesome. Batman AND Captain America? Oh my God!" I yawn though, offsetting the whole act.

"Yeah. Are you tired? You're never tired this early. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just didn't get enough sleep last night, and I had a rough night tonight."

"Okay..." He sounds unsure, like he knows something. He speaks once more.

"Benny, would you like to come over. I know it's 8, but we can talk for a little while, and you can fall asleep." I would kill for his room. His caring atmosphere. Jesse doesn't know where Ethan lives. It's my darkest secret. I'm never been so ashamed of something in my life.

"Yeah. That'd be nice. I'll let Grandma know and be on my way." He sounds happy whenhe answers.

"Good. See you."

"See you." I hang up the phone and go over to the mirror, praying that no apparent damage is on my face or neck. I seem fine, then I realize, with horror, that what I thought was a shadow, has been staying in the same position as I move my face. I have a bruise atop my lip, and nothing to cover it up with. I suppose I'll just say I bumped into somthing, I always do that. He'll believe me. I pack up my things, I found another two bruises on my neck, and so I must button up my shirts to the tip button, which I'll cover up by saying it's cold. I walk into the living room, tell Grandma I'm heading out, and make my way to Ethan's house. I get there fast, he doesn't live far away from me. On the same road, even.

I greet him at the door, his face is so sweet, so adorable. I think I love him, but that's the least of my problems. He seems so happy, yet concerned. He takes me to his room, and without even looking at me, he knows something's up. He turns around and looks at my face, where he must notice the bruise on my lip.

"Benny, why do you have a bruise on your lip?"

"Oh, that. I was just being stupid and I knocked into something."

"No."

"Hmm?"

"No. If you had hit your lip, it would have split and bled, but there's a bruise, on your lip. That doesn't happen so easily by bumping into something." I get nervous. Does he know?


	2. Protection

Ethan's P.O.V

"I still don't believe you, but if you're lying then you obviously really don't want me to know what it is, so I guess I'll just lay off. Anyway I-" I bumped into Benny as I had started pacing around the room. A vision came.

_There were two dark figures. They wre both tall, but one was a skinny teenage boy and the other was a fit male. This fit dark figure came into better focus, and I watched as it brought unloving, seemingly freezing, ice kisses down the neck of the teenager. But there was no response from the teenage boy. He just stood frigid, with tears down his eyes, as he could do nothing. This digusting man kissed once more, using all his passionate tongue excercises this time. I saw the sick, contorted, twisted look upon the man's face, as he put the poor, young boy trhough more harassment and torture, forcing him to at least accept the disgusting tongue kiss. I saw fangs come out of his mouth and I knew the older male was a vampire. He spoke, and with that disgusting voice of his, that sneaky, creeping voice, I knew right then, that this was Jesse. He stopped kissing and tilted the teenager's head up._

_"Why so stiff, _darling_?" He said the word almost mockingly, because he knew it was a sham, but also torture to whoever the poor boy was that he was harassing._

_"Please. Stop this." The voice was nearly a squeak. So desperate sounding, so..pained. The older male reached out his other hand and grasped the other's neck._

_"Listen, I don't stop, until I want to stop. I don't listen to puny little wannabe spellcasters like you! Got it?" He was still grasping the neck of the other, and so the younger boy nodded as much as he could. A pitiful effort. Jesse released, and the poor boy fell to the ground gasping for air. A weak attempt before Jesse shoved his lips back onto the boy's. "I ought to leave you breathless everytime." He started to walk away. "See you later, _honey._" I saw with the most horror I had ever had in my life, as the pitiful, crying face looked up. The worse part was, I knew the face. It was a pitiful, cold, broken, crying, Benny. And he was sitting alone in an alley with no one. The vision ended._

The vision has seemed to last so long, but I had only been out for seconds. I looked at Benny's innocent face, wondering how anyone could do that to him. How twisted they must be. The bruises were not from knocking into something. Said contusions were caused by one thing only. The incredibly sick abuse of a wonderful, innocent teenage boy. I started crying, or rather, I broke down. Benny looked alarmed.

"Benny, I know. I know everything. I know about Jesse, and I know why you have those bruises. Now, come here. You need someone's consoling." He looked scared, then ashamed. Then he sat down, and scootched closer to me. I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"You're such a wonderful boy..How could anyone be so sick? So twisted? You poor, child...You..you go change into something else. Get his fingerprints off of you. Wear one of my shirts if you like. When you get back, I'm talking to you about this. It's not right. He sadly rose and went to my room. He came back out five minutes later with one of my shirts on. He wore a pair of my pajama pants. He looked wonderful, but I felt disgusting thinking that. I knew I couldn't tell him that, how much it would hurt. I stood up, and led him by the hand to the spot where we had been sitting. No one but me and Benny were home. Mom and Dad were out and Jane was at a friend's house.

"So..where do you want to start?" I said nothing, but hugged him so tightly. Benny, too, broke down. He was so emotionally strong, to hold that in all the time. I felt horrible for never noticing before. He wailed and cried, telling me everything. I only held him tighter, and closer.

"I'm so ashamed, Ethan. So ashamed..and I feel so filthy. So disgusting...It's horrible, Ethan. I try so hard to keep it covered up, but I have these bruises and-and" he couldn't continue. His shuddering sobs filled the blank. I ran my hand through his hair and kissed his head.

"Benny..I know this must be hard but..has he raped you?"

"No, he hasn't, but I know he will someday. He hints at it all the time, just enjoying how my face lights up with horror. Please. Please, don't leave me. I know I'm disgusting, and I'm tainted but I don't-don't- I don't know what I'll do if you go." He sobbed once more, into my chest.

"I will never leave you. I'll always be here. It will be over soon. Everything will be okay, and he'll never bother you again. I'm coming everywhere with you, now. We're sleeping at each other's houses every night for the next two weeks. I'll keep you safe. I love you, and nothing more will happen to you." He said a broken "Thank you." And I lit the fire in the room, fetching a blanket for him. zhe held it contently, before he turned to me and shyly said "Would you..sleep with me? I'm so scared right now..and.."

"Of course." I got another blanket, and layed one on the floor. We layed down on it and put the other one upon us. We snuggled so close, and I insisted on holding Benny in a protectice position. I had one hand around his waist, and his head was resting on my chest. I layed my head against his and we fell asleep. He fell asleep first, I hoped it was because he felt safe in my arms.

Once, he woke up in a fright, but I just caressed him and told him it would all be okay. I kissed his cheek and we fell asleep once again. No matter what, it would be okay, because Mom and Dad weren;t due back 'till 3 o'clock tomorrow, and Jane was due back an hour later than that. I would keep him safe. I would do anything. 


	3. Vampirism

Somehow, staying together wasn't enough. As I walked for the last few minutes of the walk home alone, even though Ethan had begged to come along, to which I insisted I would be okay, I saw a shadow in the distance. I tried running back to Ethan's house, but it was no use. A strong hand grasped my arm and forcefully pulled me into an alley.

"And where do you think _you're _going, _darling?"_ It hit again. The sickening, embellished pet names he would call me. He pulled me against his chest, and ran a hand through my hair. He held me tight, and I shivered. I couldn't respond.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. Don't tell me you were _hiding_. Oh, no, you know what that means_. Punishment_." He slammed his lips against mine, pushing his tongue into my mouth and exploring. Again, I became like a doll. I made myself numb and limp, but that just left me to fall in his arms. He continued to use his tongue to lift up mine, and I almost threw up. He was so disgusting. I wanted so much not be with him. I tried to slither away from his grip, but to no avail, as he held me even tighter than before, holding so tight around my wrist that it hurt. I couldn't do anything. He would break my arm if I even tried to move. He moved his hand to my side, squeezing hard. It hurt so bad, but I bit my tongue, and his too, because his tongue was still in my mouth. He held tighter, snapping my wrist, and bruising my side. He was enraged now, and I would be getting hurt. When he got like this, I was good as dead.

He put his hand around my neck and squeezed almost to the point of suffocation. Gasping and trying desperately to breathe, I tugged at his hands and pulled. Nothing. Everything almost went black, but he let go just then. I had fallen to the ground by then, and he pulled me up by my hair. I yelped in pain, and he pulled my face close to his. I could smell the metallic scent of blood on his breath. His voice was danger. Low and dangerous. He seemed like he was almost ready to kill me.

"You little _bitch._ You slut. You whore. You think you can refuse me so easily? It doesn't work like that, _bitch._ Oh, no. I'll be teaching you a lesson. Prepare for the end of your life." With that disturbingly terrifying message, with my face a mess of puffy redness and shock, he sunk his razor sharp fangs into my neck. I felt the venom coarse through my veins, feeling like acid against my flesh. Everything in my body rejected it. The vampire venom was too strong though. I felt paiin rip through my body, and I screamed in absolute agony as I fell to the ground. The end of my life had come, and as horrible as it was, I would soon be back, as a souless, member of the undead. He removed his fangs from my neck, wiping his mouth. He had took a sip of my blood as well, so I felt even weaker from the surge of venom making it's way through my veins. He pulled me up, and I couldn't do much to struggle, I was frail from the events that had just taken place. He kissed my lips. Passionately for once, but it was still cold, and no matter how convincing it seemed, I knew it wasn't real. Realizing what he had gotten mad at me for, he punched me in the cheek, rather hard. The skin teared from the impact and it started to bleed. He left me bleeding in the alley, but I fainted, far too weak from the abuse and the venom to even think about running away.


	4. Seeking Help

I could barely withstand the absolute loneliness I felt as I woke up and staggered out of the alley. I could still feel the venom pulsing through my heart, and it burned so very much. I wanted to imagine that it had all been some sort of horrific nightmare, that such a thing could never happen, but it could, and it had. I raised a finger to feel for fangs, and my soft flesh was greeted by the prick of razor sharp fangs. As I looked at the blood, a pulsing ran through my body, seperate from the venom. A yearning for something. A thirst, unsatisfied. I wanted blood, and human blood at that, and as much as it repulsed my inner-human, I knew I needed to drink it, or tell Grandma, and I wasn't exactly prepared to do either.

I needed to tell someone who could help me. The first vampire's name that rang in my mind was Sarah's. I ran to her house and unwittingly used my vampire speed. I hadn't yet learned to control it and it came out in random bouts. I knocked on the door, hoping no one but Sarah would answer. I heard her far too soon. My vampire super hearing allowed me to hear her as she walked through the living room. She mumbled something incoherent that sounded slightly like a complaint. She opened the door, looking surprised. I kept my head facing downward, so she wouldn't see the fangs at first glance.

"Benny?" She was obviously surprised to see me. I guessed from the color of the sky and the lack of lights in the houses that it was about one o'clock in the morning.

"Hey, Sarah. I'm sorry to wake you up but I have a bit of an issue..." She quieted down a bit, as if I was about to share a secret.

"What is it, Benny?" Her eyes became sensitive.

"I'll show you..." I looked up, showing her the fangs I had recently required. Her face was one of utter horror.

"Benny! How did this happen?" She pulled me closer, examining the fangs.

"I don't know if I can tell you all the details..but I was bitten around 9 o'clock and I fainted. I woke up just a few minutes ago. I came to you to see if you let me know some information. Could you help me out?"

"Sure, come in." She was so shocked and stressed out from just seeing me. She led me to her living room and turned on a light. She sat down in a chair, and beckoned for me to come over.

"Listen, Benny, when I first became a fledgling, it was really hard. You have to fight urges all day long and try to control your super speed. I can lend you some blood substitute. Your grandma gave me enough for the next three months or so. It's going to be tough staying around Ethan all day. I'll stick close to you to help smooth things over and give you help. Your eyes are going to be turning from yellow back to green, and you have to make sure to keep your fangs withdrawn." I nodded, understanding the gravity of my situation. "Tell me you didn't get bitten on purpose, Benny." I shook my head.

"No. I swear that I would never want to be a vampire of my own free will. Something happened, I-Well, I just have to live with it now. Thank you for the tips, and I'll need a lot of help for the next few weeks. I have to go over to Ethan's. He told me to talk to him if a certain thing happened again. Goodbye." She nodded and told me I was welcome. I ran over to Ethan's, the same choppy use of super speed repeated itself. I ended up on his doorstep when I got a searing headache. I heard the sound of what must have been four hearts beating rapidly. I saw flashes of blood flowing through veins, and made a pained noise. Ethan, who had been sitting in the living room opened the door, hearing my noise.

"Benny! Are you okay?" I took my hand off my head, one eye screwed shut from the pain. I regained compsure and lied through my fangs.

"I'm fine. Just a little headache is all. I need to tell you something, though." I suddenly became very pale, and breath was hard to come by. Tears rolled down my cheeks automatically.

"Is it about Jesse?" He spoke in the sweetest, softest voice possible as he took my hand and slowly led me inside. He closed the door behind me. I nodded sadly. I hadn't realized how badly I had been affected by the abuse until I had started talking about it. My recent vampirism transformation must have occupied my mind for the while I was outside.

"He..got angry this time..he..he broke my wrist and kept kissing me and slamming his mouth against mine. He called me names, bad names, and he pushed his tongue into my mouth and I couldn't do anything, Ethan, I was useless. He was being so possesive and..he bruised my side because he was squeezing so hard, He got so mad. He tried to choke me and he almost did. He left me in the alley and I fainted. I'm so sorry it's so late but I had to tell you." He had such a sad look in his eyes. He felt so sympathetic, telling by the look on his face. He couldn't think of anything to say at first, but as I started sobbing loudly, a painful, tragic wail escaped my mouth and he wrapped his arms around me tightly, but not painfully. He whispered words of comfort in my ear. I only shuddered and thought of Jesse. When he would be especially abusive..when he got drunk off of especially sweet human blood...he would whisper in my ear such horrible things about what he wanted to do to me, and my body, and insult me so cruelly. I shyed away from Ethan and cringed. I don't know what took over me then, at that moment. I only know I was in hysterics for reasons I didn't know. I just saw Jesse, heard Jesse, smelled Jesse and his blood scented breath. I assumed the personality I took on when I was with Jesse. I just wanted it to be over with, and I was scared.

"You can do whatever you want, Master. I promise I won't disobey you again. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.." I was shuddering like a three year old child during a thunderstorm. I was shaking so violently and my eyes were wide and filled with tears that needed no encouragement to spill onto my cheeks and down my face. Ethan caressed me and spoke outloud this time.

"Benny..he didn't?" He brought me out of my imagination's imagery.

"No..but he's gotten so close so many times..I'm so scared, Ethan. " I leaned into Ethan, seeking true comfort and care. I heard his heart beat and the flashes of blood came back. I moved my head away from his chest slightly and could still hear it, and it was getting louder. I could hear more than one now, and I sniffed the air. The air smelled so delicious..I leaned back into Ethan's chest and sniffed the air. It smelled so much better now, so much greater now that I had gotten closer to Ethan, and I was so hungry..I raised my head to his neck, and there, was where I heard a huge vein pulsing, ready for me to suck it dry along with many others, but I resisted. Ethan started to look concerned.

"Benny? Are you okay?"

"I'm..fine. The headache is still here.." I must have fallen asleep in his arms because after that I remember nothing else.

**Benny is going to have to fight urges now. Oooh. O.O**


	5. Something Gone Wrong

I awoke in his arms, and the hunger rushed through me. I was hit by the most amazing scent and the sight of a dominant vein on his neck. He smelled so_, so_, good. I wanted to drink the scent in, by my vampire side just wanted to drink. I got closer to his neck, breathing in the delicious smell, and I neared the vein- I realized what was happening. I abruptly moved my mouth away from his neck. I jumped out of his arms, knowing that if I stayed in such close proximity, I might drink from him, and I would never forgive myself. I opened the door, and sped back home, not trusting myself to stay close to him. When I got home, I searched the fridge for some human blood substitue, mentally scolding myself for not picking up the substitute that Sarah said I could have. I found a juice box filled with the liquid. I stabbed the straw in, and sipped. It didn't taste very good, and tasted like cardboard quite a bit. I wrinkled my nose but drank, thankful to be drinking that rather than Ethan's blood.

I wasn't quite sure what to do. About Jesse or the new cravings. When Jesse saw me, I might have a better chance of getting away, now that I was a vampire, too. I might be able to run away, and get him to stay away. There was no cure for vampirism, though. I would have to control my urges. How did Rory control himself around us? Or Sarah? Erica obviously didn''t have much self-control at all. Neither did Jesse. I finished the "blood" and felt my thirst was actually quenched. I was still tired, and my mouth hurt. Fangs were not painless. I went to my bed to sleep, and as I did so, I was having a very, very difficult time sleeping. I gave up, eventually. I couldn't stop thinking about blood, though. The beautiful color..the scent..the taste I imagined. It all seemed to be calling to me, overwhelming all of my senses. A whirring noise began in my head, and my vision got blurry, I fell to the ground, grabbing anything for support. I tried to stand up, but failed miserably. I couldn't hear anything but the whirring, and I just felt absolute pain. My bones felt like they were in immense pain and I bit down hard on my sleeve, ripping the fabric and tearing through to the skin, leaving cuts on my arms that were oozing with blood. My fangs extended outward at the sight of the blood and they brushed against the cut just enough to become contaminated with a drop of warm blood. I licked it off, and the texture, and smell, and taste overrided everything else. The pain started to fade, but the images flashed incredibly. I saw people I knew, and had flashes of the veins inside that must be flowing with blood. Finally, I couldn't move. I was just paralyzed. For a moment, I thought I was going to die, but I was disproved by the convulsions that started soon after. Everything went black, and I just layed there on the floor, becoming overrun with a bunch of different sensations.

Sarah's P.O.V

I was sitting in my living room, and suddenly my senses became heightened, giving me the feeling that something was wrong. I headed for Benny's house, thinking that his new vampire status must be giving him trouble. Something really _bad_ was happening, though. Whatever it was, it was going to be terrible. I rushed through the door and ran toward his room. I saw him convulsing on the floor, his fangs extended and his eyes that frightening yellow. He was in a lot of pain, not that he was making any noise, but I could tell. I heard how fast his heart was beating, and knew he would be dead if not for his superhuman abilities. I went forward, coming out of my shock, and then, he just stopped. I was seriously worried, now. I shook him, and suddenly, I saw what seemed to be a vision.

_I saw inside his veins, as his blood and nerves seemed to be glowng with a blue light, that was flashing. I then saw a flash of him walking in the hallway and then, he dropped, spazzing and convulsing. I heard a loud whirring noise and a hunger for blood, so strong, so much stronger than mine, or Erica's, or Rory's. _

Benny was unconscious now, but I took the time to relax and work out what I thought the problem was.

**What happened to Benny? What might have caused it? What do you think? ^_^ Wait and see. Thank you to everyone for the reviews!**


	6. A Problematic Solution

Sarah's P.O.V

There was something I remembered Benny's grandma saying about too much supernatural blood in one being. Something about the overflow of magical energy and adverse affects. I went through everything Benny was or is. Human, spellmaster, vampire, and zombie. I was confused, now. It had been a while since he had been a zombie, and being human wouldn't do anything. I needed help to figure this out, and I couldn't tell anyone...I know! I can theoretically ask Benny's grandma! That should work! I ran down the stairs to the living room. If she asked how I got here, I would just tell her I hopped through Benny's room and he was slepping. I saw her sitting in a chair near a fireplace, flipping through a spellbook with a Sharpie. Presumably blacking out questionable spells from ever meeting Benny's eyes.

"Hey, , um, can I ask you a question?" She looked up.

"Yes. Do you need more substitute?"

"Well, yes, but that's not what I was going to ask. I wanted to know what would happen if a person was a spellmaster, vampire, and zombie?" She raised her eyebrows, with good reason, it was quite an unusual question. "I just wanted to know, so I would know what to do if Benny ever got bitten by a zombie or a vampire, or even both." Her expression relaxed.

"Well, a being cannot take that much magical power. You see, if Ethan were to be transformed into all of those things, he would be fine, because he'd get rid of excess magical energy through longer, more detailed visions, and he would be reduced back to his usual level of magical energy soon, but Benny has no way of getting rid of excess energy. He'd be on overload, so even if he had turned into say, a zombie, months ago, the energy wouldn't fade, so if he was all of those, his hunger would be far stronger than any other vampire, fledgling, or otherwise. Then, he would have seizures due to overload of power, everything would go black, and he wouldn't have control over his fangs. His eyes would turn yellow without warning, and his spellcasting would be a bit stronger than usual, which would probably be troublesome. And that's pretty much it." I nodded in understanding and I felt frustrated in my mind, because I had no idea what to do about anything.

"So..is there anyway to reverse it?" His grandma furrowed her eyebrows.

"No, there is not a safe way to get rid of it. However..." I didn't have time to be safe. Everyone would find out Benny's secret in a flash if I didn't do something soon.

"Yes?"

"If someone conjured up a magical energy monster..the energy could be absorbed, and he would lose all other magical beings other than the ones he was born with which would be a spellmaster, but if it ended badly, he'd absorb even more magical energy, and eventually he would just overload completely and shut down." I nodded, glad that there was something we could do about it. If worse came to worse, he would only shut down and go unconscious.

"Okay. What's so bad about that?" She shook her head.

"We're not talking about computers here, Sarah. When I saw 'shut down', I mean that he would..die." The realization hit me hard. What if..Benny died?

Benny's P.O.V

I awoke on the floor, groggy, scared, and curious, but thankful to be alive. I tried to rise, but fell down. After trying two more times, I successfully stood. I removed my jacket and placed it on the bed. My head hurt. I don't reccommend hard-wood floors to sleep upon, let alone faint on. I removed my day clothes and switched into some pajamas. Startrek themed, of course. I sighed, and a strong pait of arms grabbed me around the waist. My scream was muffled by a hand, with long fingers, and sharp nails.


	7. Absolute Danger

My breathing halted. Cold, strong arms wrapped around my waist, I shivered, terrified. I wanted to thrash around and become free of his iron grip, but I knew better. I knew much better than to try and defy him, and I'd payed dearly everytime. I became limp, lifeless, all previous shine in my eyes gone, as he kept one arm secured around my waist as the other creeped up my neck, to hold my jaw. He peered down at me, a lust-filled shine in his eye, and he smiled a terrifying, wide smile. Then, he dragged his moist, warm tongue across my ear, finishing the motion with a flourish, a flick of the tongue. I shuddered. I almost wished for death, then, his lips and tongue ghosting my jaw and his hand creeping down to unbutton my pants. I would rather be dead then eternally ruined, stained, an unclean member of society. If that was how I was to lose my virginity then I would rather die. He had removed my shirt now, my eyes squinted so hard I believed for a moment that they would turn into my skull. I bit my tongue, and made an odd, whining sound. My head hurt, feelings of pain and regret whirring through my mind, my heart pulsed rapidly.

I fell into his arms with utter defeat as the sickening snap of the button sounded, signaling that he was going to remove my pants any second now. He wasted no time doing this, and I was there, in my boxers and my socks, waiting for that deadly moment when he would decide that even that much clothing was too much.

Still clasped in his unrelenting grip, He layed me on the bed, and then layed himself on top of me on the bed. He kissed me, slipping his tongue into the cavern of my mouth, gliding it along my teeth and finally introducing it to my tongue, where he fought for dominance, which was sure to follow, as I chose not to be in the running. He grunted, and took my hand, moving it to his nether-regions, he forced me to touch him, and I tried to fight him and first, I really did, but I was afraid he would break my wrists again. They would heal tomorrow, but tomorrow it would be too late.

Then the kissing ceased, if only for a moment, and the name calling began. He spat every word with malice, and his cruel smile only made the words that much hurtful. They seared into my skull and the burn marks would remain forever.

"You little _whore, _you _slutty little bitch,_ I bet you can't wait to moan, can you, little whore? You're probably laying there in anticipation for me to pleasure you, aren't you? Haha. Maybe I'm wrong, but even so, who could stop me? Who could protect you? Who would even _want_ to protect you? You scrawny little bastard. Aha, I bet you don't even realize how fat you are, how ugly you are, how nobody likes you. You probably just hang around them, like an annoying little insect.." He spoke the next words in a whisper, his voice was poison, and I felt the venom run deep through me. "_And they wouldn't hesitate to squish you."_ His words ran through my head. It all started to seem like the truth. Maybe no one did love me, maybe it was egotistical to think that anyone could even stand my prescence. Each time I played that sentence in my mind, it seemed to be even more brutally honest. A tear escaped from my left eye. He continued. "They'd smash you, crush you, to pieces, and then leave your guts and lifeless body to rot on some abandoned coffee table. They'd wash you from their lives and forget all about you..and why? Because you're worthless, insignificant, completely, and entirely, forgettable. Never forget that. It will save you a lot of torment."

Then he licked his lips, prepared to start staining me, defiling me, breaking my soul, and forever I would be dirty, and impure. I could feel something hard pressing against my stomach. He reached for the boxers and slid them off the right hip, and then the left, and then I screamed out something inside of myself, but it wasn't loud enough. It didn't reach his ears. His head lowered to my member and he smiled widely. I shut my eyes tighter than before. There was silence and overwhelming fear and then-

"Jesse! What are you doing?" Sarah's voice rung out in the room, full of absolute rage. Her face was contorted with horror, and Jesse smiled, licking his lips again and gliding off of the bed, oh so slyly. I didn't dress myself again, except for pulling my boxers back up. I was so scared, and I breathed again after what seemed like hours of agonizing suffocation. Sarah disregarded Jesse for a moment and walked over to me, her eyes full of concern, and I hadn't noticed, but my eyes were wide like saucers, my face pale as the moon, and the vampirism had nothing to do with it. I felt cold and I shivered violently, my whole body quaking with the cold. Sarah looked at my with complete sympathy, and pulled a blanket over me. She turned to Jesse using colorful language and force. She pushed him into the wall, called him all sorts of names. As she screamed I nervously ran my hand over my bare leg. I flinched and discovered a previously unnoticed bruise.

Jesse left through the window when the fighting had ceased. He did not escape unscathed. He had a bleeding cut on his face and was holding his shoulder with a scowl on his face. Sarah was completely fine, and she offered me a bag of blood substitute. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was. I drained the bag in seconds.

She told me Grandma was asleep downstairs, and that she was so sorry, and asked me if this had been going on for a while. I told her the truth, and she asked if Ethan was aware of this. Another yes I wished was a no. She brought me some clean clothes, and when I was dressed she held me. This was not anything like Jesse's holding of me, and lacked the electricity of Ethan's warm touch. It felt motherly, entirely loving and sympathetic. She apologized again and again, and ran her hand through my hair in a way that was reminiscent of the way my Grandma would mess up my hair to her liking when she thought I looked silly.

I almost smiled. Almost.

She offered to stay the night, but I said no, no thanks. That was okay. When she left with a last sideways glance full of sorrow at me, I was still shaken. My heart rate was slower than it had been, but that was still too fast. Some terrified tears escaped my eyes, my wide eyes. I glanced at myself in the mirror, noting how pale I was and how scared I looked. I tried to smile, and it looked fake. Naturally. It _was_ fake. I slid on my favorite outfit, and walked, guardingly over to Ethan's house. His scent was amazing, and would be hard to reist, but I doubted with the knot of fear nestled in my stomach that I would be very hungry.

**A/N: Sorry guys, school is starting tomorrow and I just got everything ready and put together my outfit and got home from my grandma's. I'm rather excited for school but that also means that updates will be far less frequent. Forgive me! I hope this was a lengthy, detailed enough chapter. Thanks to all of you for the great reviews and response. Thanks to everyone who favorited, or story alerted, too. Some especially generous even added me as a favorite author! Imagine that :) **


End file.
